Through-silicon vias (TSV) associated with a die may not be aligned with contacts (e.g., bond pads) of the die. In such situations, an electrically conductive redistribution layer (RDL), such as a metal layer, may be patterned on the back side of the die or the device side of the die. The patterning may include photolithographic techniques where, for example, a copper material is deposited on a back side surface of a die. A mask is then used to define the RDL and etch a pattern such that the RDL has fingers/projections extending laterally from TSVs to a desired position for electrical contact with contact points (e.g., C4 bumps, contact pads) of the die or another die. An RDL may be connected to contact points of a die through, for example, solder connections.